


Fireworks Display

by Healy



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Comedy, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Fireworks, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: Candace woke up to the sound of loud, screaming fireworks shot off right outside her window.In which Phineas and Ferb aresobusted.





	Fireworks Display

Candace woke up to the sound of loud, screaming fireworks shot off right outside her window. She rushed outside to see what was going on.

"Phineas!" she shouted. "What are you doing?!"

"Well, earlier today we built a fireworks factory, and now we're testing out the fireworks," explained Phineas. He lit another one.

"And why is so dark out here? It's like nine AM!" Candace said.

"We built a Darkness Generating Machine so we could better test the--" Ferb started.

"You know what? Forget it. I don't wanna hear another word. You two are _so_ busted." Candace stomped back inside.


End file.
